The Odd Couples
by mymenrcolddeadandsparkly
Summary: The girls take a quiz and end up with some rather...interesting results. When they end up on dates with different guys than they are used to how will the events unroll? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:Girls Night In

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of the Cullen boys. No matter how much we wish that we did.**_

**Bella POV**

I always missed Edward when he went away hunting, but fortunately Alice always found a way to get my mind off of him. Being over-protective like he is, he didn't want me alone while he was away……I wondered what he was bribing Alice with this time.

Luckily it was a sunny day so shopping was out of the question. But I wouldn't put it past Alice to come up with another…interesting way to fill my time.

As it was all girls this weekend, we thought a good old fashioned sleepover would be the best way to occupy our time. After Alice had finished beautifying me from head to toe, Rosalie had grown bored of the makeover antics.

Esme came up to check on us. She informed us that there was a new movie out on DVD that she thought we would enjoy. Rosalie agreed instantly and I wasn't hesitant to follow her lead. The smell of hairspray was leaving me quite dizzy.

"So not fair Bella, I can't do makeovers with no one to put makeup on," Alice sighed.

"You know I would do almost anything for you Alice, but I think Edward would like to be able to recognize me when he gets back. If we don't stop with this makeup soon I'm not so sure that will be possible." I was hoping that this would cause her to come and watch the movie with us.

"Alright then," Alice groaned. Her tone made me feel a bit guilty, but I had done many things for her against my will, including a few thousand makeover sessions.

By the time Alice and I got downstairs, Rosalie already had the movie on the main menu.

"Sweeney Todd!?" Alice shouted. "This won't really help our appetites. Just make sure this is off by the time Jasper gets home!" I knew Alice cared about Jasper, but I had a feeling that resisting fake blood would be immensely easier than the real stuff.

Personally, I wasn't sure I wanted to watch this movie myself. All of a sudden I wished I hadn't refused Alice's makeover. With my fear of blood, this movie and I would not make a good pair. I felt bad for the one who would be sitting next to me in my line of fire.

'Suck it up,' I told myself, 'None of this is real blood. You can do it.'

Rosalie clicked play and I braced myself for the worst.

It wasn't as bad as I expected. The blood looked a lot like tomato sauce. Alice stopped worrying about the temptation the second she saw what the blood looked like.

It was getting late and my stomach was betraying me. With the super-vampire hearing they all had, they would know that I was hungry in a few minutes anyways.

I was about to get up to wander into the kitchen when Alice said, "Oh, Bella, we forgot that you need to eat a bit more often than us."

"That's ok," I replied. I was getting used to eating a little less considering I spent most of my time in a house that had no food in it. "Do you mind if I order a pizza?"

"Not at all," Esme replied in her usual motherly voice.

I picked up the phone and dialled the local pizza joint.

"Hello, Pizza de Nando, how can I help you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Ummm….a small pepperoni pizza," I answered. It sounded a bit more like a question than an answer but I think the guy helping me got the point. I gave the guy the address.

"It'll total 5.87 and should be there in 30 minutes or its free."

"Thanks," I hung up.

What was I to do with the next 30 minutes? I felt like having some me time away from the others for a change. I had some reading to catch-up on so I headed up to my soon-to-be room and grabbed my book , Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and cuddled up on the bed to start reading. It was hard to concentrate though because the bed smelt of Edward.

I could slowly feel my eyelids drooping and next thing I knew I was off in my dreamland filled with visions of Edward.

_**So we hope you liked the first chapter. There are many more to follow. The second chapter will be posted later tomorrow. Thanks please REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Quizzes

_**Disclaimer: Again we do not own Twilight….so sad.**_

**Alice POV**

Bella wandered upstairs, Esme was busying herself with cleaning, and Rosalie was rearranging her closet. I knew that the boys would be home soon so I decided to get on the computer while I had a chance.

I hadn't checked my Facebook page in forever (not literally) and I was guaranteed to have at least 20 new requests. I usually didn't bother with adding applications but every once in a while there would be one that would catch my eye.

I was scanning through my requests and literally stopped dead.

"WHO IS YOUR TWILIGHT GUY?!"

I had seen many of these quizzes before but what caught my attention was that there was an image of my dear brother Edward pasted next to the title. I just had to see what this was all about.

Apparently, 20 984 people had taken this quiz to find out which of my 'brothers' they should end up with. This was absolutely too good to be true! I clicked the link and sped through answering the 11 questions. I waited patiently for the results to load. This was so nerve-wracking! The internet was so ever-changing, I could never predict what would happen next. It was extremely frustrating.

"Why is this computer sooo slow?" I asked myself out loud. Suddenly I felt a large pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Because we live in the middle of no-where, what else would you expect?" Emmett said, answering my rhetorical question. "What are you waiting for anyways?"

"None of your business and it's not nice to sneak up on people like that!"

"Oh my god, you're looking at.." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what I was actually doing.

"Emmett Cullen is your perfect match!? What the hell are you doing?!"

He scrolled down the page to read more.

"_Your perfect guy is Emmett Cullen. He's ferociously good looking and is absolutely hilarious, just as you like him. His gorgeous, muscular body is just perfect for protecting you, but even in times of peril, he knows just what to say to hit your funny bone. Be prepared to fall in love with Emmett Cullen, but don't worry, he's there to catch you."_

Emmett recited this a bit too loudly for my comfort level. Jasper and Edward were at the door before I could blink or explain.

"So," Emmett said in his much to cocky voice, "You're my perfect match Alice? Well, I guess I am too irresistible even for you!"

Before I could get another word out of my mouth, there was a loud crack as Rosalie whacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"Are you seriously flirting with your sister, Emmett?!" Rosalie was furious. Jasper looked like he was about to explode with all the feelings going around. There was a big contrast between my embarrassment, Rosalie's anger, and Emmett's pride.

Bella was finally woken up by all of our rambling noise. She staggered into the room and Edward placed a protective arm around her waist. I saw him mutter something in her ear, probably explaining the situation.

Rosalie had finally stopped yelling at Emmett and realised exactly what was on the screen. "All this trouble over a Facebook quiz?! This could be interesting." She sat down and started answering the questions. When she was finished, we all waited anxiously after she pressed the 'continue' button.

The results came up as I was watching Jasper's expression. Just then, Edward burst out laughing. I turned and saw Rosalie's results. A look of horror crossed her face. "You got me?!" Edward stated loudly.

It was his turn to read the description, _"Your main man is Edward Cullen. You love your men gorgeous, of course. Your guy knows just how to make you smile and will always do what's best for you, even if it's not in your best interest. Just remember that you have his heart, no matter what. Your name must be "Bella" because Edward Cullen is just perfect for you." _

Rosalie turned and scowled at him. She smoothed her face and shifted slightly to face Bella. "Ok, Bella, it's your turn to take the quiz now," she said in a voice that was a bit too sweet to be innocent.

"Do I have to?" Bella responded, glancing up at Edward.

"What's the worst that can happen? If you get Emmett, his ego will inflate a little more. No real harm done. If you get Jasper, he probably wouldn't care. Would you Jasper?" Jasper gave a sly smile. Edward continued, "But, there's no worry, because I know you will get me!"

"Fine then," Bella said as she drifted over to the computer and took a seat.

Bella tried to hide her answers, but with no success. Bella glanced at Edward before submitting her answers. He was grinning at her.

We could all feel the stress heighten. I knew Jasper was worried he wouldn't get picked at all. I gave his hand a squeeze letting him know that no matter what a quiz said, he was the man that always had my heart.

All of a sudden, Jasper's hands shot up in the air. He let out a faint 'whoop'! And I didn't even need to turn to see what Bella's results were. It's a good thing for Jasper that I knew that he just wanted to be a part of the game.

Bella's face was redder than I have ever seen it. She slowly turned her head to Edward, who was scowling, and then over to Jasper to analyze his expression. He gave her a coy smile and she quickly turned away.

Jasper happily read his description_, "Jasper Hale is your perfect guy. Although he is the quiet guy in the background, you really admire him. His good looks attract you to him, but his ability to keep calm in tough situations, and also help others to feel the same way, is the special thing about him that draws you to him. Don't let your feelings hide when you're with Jasper, because there are some feelings he wouldn't want to change." _

"What do you say we all head downstairs to cool off," I suggested. It seemed to be what everyone needed. I led the way out the door and we all gathered in the living room.

_**Well this should get interesting. We have up to the fourth chapter done so they will all be up by Wednesday. I'm not sure how long it will be until the 5**__**th**__** chapter. We are both a bit busy with exams right now.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Rules?

_**Disclaimer: Twilightnot mine…unfortunately…**_

**Carlisle POV**

I was in the kitchen casually chatting with my beautiful wife Esme. We were trying to ignore the stench of the pizza sitting on the counter waiting for Bella. Our children seemed to be having a heated discussion upstairs. We usually give them privacy when they get like that. However, when their conversation suddenly came to a halt, we decided it would be a good idea to make sure everything was ok.

"Come," I whispered to my wife, as I offered her my hand. We glided side by side into the living room and waited as they made their way down the stairs.

Edward and Bella were seated closely on the couch, but both of their expressions were somber. Alice popped down on the other side of Bella and Jasper was resting on the arm of the couch beside her. Rosalie and Emmett wandered in and stood facing each other at opposite sides of the room. Bella and Jasper locked eyes for one second and then turned away quickly. I sensed that there was something odd happening. Its not often I find the entire household quietly sitting in the same room.

"So, who is going to explain what's going on?" I asked. They all stared at each other waiting for someone to start talking. Rosalie and Alice opened their mouths to start at the same time only to close them again. I knew I would get more out of Rosalie than Alice.

"Rosalie, my dear, would you care to explain what happened upstairs?" I questioned.

She hesitated before replying. "Well, it all started with a Facebook quiz." She paused. I knew that a story which started this way could never end well. "It was all Alice's fault," she accused.

"Was not!" Alice shouted. All of a sudden, the room was in chaos. Everyone was talking at once. I noticed Bella was the only one quiet during this whole situation.

When I finally got them under control, I turned to face Bella. "Bella, would you care to share with me what's causing so much trouble?"

"Well…" she started. I noticed that Edward gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and she continued, "All three of us girls took a quiz called 'Who is your Twilight guy'… And none of us got the answers that we were expecting."

"Go on," I said.

"Alice got Emmett, Rosalie got Edward, and I got…"

"Jasper," I finished for her. I thought about it for a minute and had a marvelous idea.

Edward groaned and Alice dazed out for a minute. When she refocused, she had a wide smile across her face. The other four probably felt very out of the loop.

"What is it?" Emmett demanded.

"I think you all could learn a lot from this experience. What do you say, we test these matches out?" I stated smugly watching their expressions.

"You mean…a date?! You want **me** to go on a date with _Edward?_" Rosalie shouted.

"I don't mind going on a date with Emmett. He's like my big brother." Alice recited cheerily.

The only reaction that Bella gave was a slight upward twitch with the corners of her mouth. She was obviously a bit nervous about her and Jasper being alone together.

"There will obviously be some rules in place," I said as I shot a glance at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett demanded, "Why are you looking at me?"

Now that I thought about it, Emmett would never try anything on Alice. Not only could she pulverize him if she got angry enough, but he would also have to face Rosalie when he got home.

"Rule 1: The date must last at least 3 hours." I glanced at all the shocked faces surrounding me.

"Rule 2: No intimacy, this means nothing more than a hug, no exceptions. I trust you, but not that much. You all have issues with controlling yourself on occasion."

It was Rosalie who cast the look in Emmett's direction this time.

"Rose, you know I would never……" Emmett began.

Rosalie turned to me and said, "Fine I'll go, but three hours is my limit!" and stormed off to her room followed by Emmett who was pleading for forgiveness. I couldn't figure out what he was apologizing for, but Rosalie could always find a reason for him to be in her debt.

"We should probably save the rest of this conversation for when we are all here," I suggested. "Let's finish this tomorrow night. Be sure to know where you and your 'date' will be going." I laughed with Esme, and our children separated into different parts of the house.

"This is going to get interesting," I whispered to Esme.

_**FYI: The next chapter is just a bit of filler to let everyone know how things are going in the house.**_


	4. Chapter 4: This House is Too Small

_**Disclaimer: The cold hard truth-We don't own Twilight.**_

**Esme POV**

With the whole dating situation still on the minds of everybody, the house was an interesting place to be.

We all knew that Rosalie had forgiven Emmett after some interesting but familiar noises were heard coming from their room last night.

Bella and Edward were still up in his room. I knew earlier that they had been talking about their upcoming dates, but when the subject became more personal, I decided to tune out their voices and give them a bit of privacy.

Alice and Jasper had spent a better part of the morning hunting and now were relaxing in the living room watching the movie 'Dracula.' They were laughing at all the false pretences about vampires. Those movies were quite enjoyable.

Everything seemed to be going calmly with the exception of when Jasper and Bella happened to cross paths. I couldn't understand why they were so uncomfortable around each other.

I hoped that this would be over soon.

_**Très short….I know but the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. The first four chapters were written at the same time and when this was being written we were very tired. The next one should but up later this week, but don't hold your breath, unless you are a vampire. In that case holding your breath is perfectly fine. **__**J**_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To clarify there are two people writing this story…myself (Taylor) and my friend Natalie. That is why I say "we". I do not here voices in my head and I am not crazy…yet.

For the quizzes I got Jasper (yay I love Jasper) and Natalie got Edward (duh!).

I know you were expecting a chapter but this is more to tell you that we won't have a new chapter up until the weekend. I know it sucks but we have exams (eww) and final assignments and work that all have to come before fan fiction….sorry.

We will have more quite soon though, I promise.

Thank you for all the reviews they rock!!


End file.
